Never accept something you will later regret
by Mystique-Fran
Summary: Gokudera taking care of Fran and Lambo? Surely, something's going to explode


"_**Nunca aceptes algo de lo que te arrepentiras" in English.**_

**Summary. **Gokudera taking care of Fran and Lambo? Surely, something's going to explode. **  
><strong>**Disclaimer. **KHR! belongs to Akira Amano(our god, if I may say).**  
><strong>**Warnings. **Harsh language.

**Author's Note. **So, this is my first time writing on here... and I feel pretty damn awkward, so, yeah, I hope you find my one-shot pleasing for your eyes(and minds):) Thank you for reading:3!

* * *

><p><strong>Never accept something you will later regret. <strong>

"Bakadera." Said a childish, high-pitched voice. A silverette turned to look at the owner of such annoying voice. He darted glares at a little boy with a pretty darn funny cow costume.

"What the fuck do you want _now_, stupid cow?" Gokudera said, annoyance noticeable in his voice. He had agreed with the Tenth leader of the Vongola Famiglia to take care of the childish, annoying, and incredibly stupid Lighting Guardian. Oh, how did he regret it. He covered his ears as the younger boy requested for his pink grenades.

"Bakadera! Lambo wants his grenades!" Lambo said in his usual third-person way of talking as he pulled on the green-eyed teenager's clothes. "Lambo wants to blow Reborn up!" He began to pull on harder.

Hayato narrowed his eyes and kicked the boy, making him hit the wall with his back and fell, face facing the floor. The silverette laughed dryly. "Idiot cow." He murmured under his breath as he returned to read his book.

"You're incredibly nice, freak of bombs." A monotone voice now said. Hayato glared at him noticing the sarcasm. He totally forgot about the sarcastic Varia. Tsuna had as well told him to take care of him, and to at least _try_ not to kill him. A green-haired guy sat on the floor, looking at the cow. "You look so gay, idiotic cow." Fran said while poking his head.

Lambo looked up at him with some tears threatening to fall. "L-lambo is not gay!"

"Do you at least know what that means, stupid cow?" Gokudera looked up from his book.

"I doubt so ." Fran said as he fixed his enormous, black frog hat. He quickly got up and hid behind the Italian teenager. "But I do believe he has enough brain cells to realize that it was an insult." He paused. "I think." He shrugged.

At this, Lambo got up and quickly placed his hands on his afro-like hairstyle as if he was looking for something. He smiled mischievously at them, and pulled out a pink grenade out of his hair. Fran still wondered, how did he managed to hide all those weapons on his brainless head.

Gokudera widened his eyes and walked closer to the black-haired, five-year-old, infant. "Don't you dare throw that in here, stupid cow." He said, trying to keep calm and not lose his cool. Fran looked at him, then at the cow. He didn't know he could manage to have free entertainment...

Okay, well, he did know. And that's why he made his sex-stressed boss make Tsuna make Gokudera take care of him while they were in a reunion. He would much rather take the opportunity to bug these two idiots than stay put in a boring room. The dethroned Prince was sent to a mission, and well, the menopausal Italian was pretty much like him but better... he screamed like the idiot-long-haired commander.

The black-haired infant narrowed his eyes while tears kept on falling. "Die, Bakadera!" And so, he threw the grenade and quickly left the room. Well, at least he was smart enough to know that when the others came back and noticed the mess, he would be most likely blamed.

Fran blinked and walked to the window calmly. "Ciao, menopausal silvernette." He waved, his face blank as if the grenade weren't to explode within seconds. He jumped out and walked away, placing his hands into his pant's pockets, whistling, with no worries.

Gokudera screamed insults of the green-haired frog and the black-haired cow. He ran to the door and opened it in an attempt of running away from the room that was about to explode. But, it was too late.

The room exploded and the silverette's features were covered in black. Oh, how did he regret agreeing with this bullshit. The baseball idiot should've done it, not him. He fell to the ground and sighed. How will he explain this to his Tenth? He turned to see the window and gritted his teeth. Oh, the next time he saw that fucking Varia, he would fucking kill him, and nobody would fucking stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. <strong>Okay, I tried to not be SO OCC. Hope you liked it:3!

-Frannie:)


End file.
